


The Far Side of the Moon

by caslikes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, I suppose, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, kuroo is filthy rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslikes/pseuds/caslikes
Summary: Tsukishima takes a chance on a mysterious, expensive-watch wearing, older man who contacted him through a messaging app.Tsukishima is pleasantly surprised by him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be a series or chaptered. It ended up being chaptered, but the parts will be pretty stand-alone. Enjoy!

Tsukishima's phone vibrated in his hand. A notification on the top of the screen told him he had a new message originating from a dating app he had downloaded without much intent to actually meet people. Lying on his bed with headphones on, he skipped and shuffled a few songs before pressing the notification.

kute1117: _Hello, I was just wondering if you're currently in college?_

What kind of...

Tsukishima pressed the messenger's profile picture and came to his profile. His profile picture showed a man in a black suit, picture cropped at the nose, only showing a slight smirk. The suit was carefully ironed, and a large silver-coloured watch hinted at an extensive fortune. "I'm not here for a relationship or to get to know anybody on a deeper level." was the only thing his profile said, apart from his location. 8 km away.

Normally, Tsukishima wouldn't have bothered to answer. But he was intrigued by the man's honesty on his profile. And his intentions weren't far from his own either. Also, Tsukishima was currently incredibly bored, and also a little bit horny. Mostly bored, though.

0927: _yeah. how old are you?_

kute1117: _Between 28 and 33. What about you?_

Well, that was... unspecific. Not to mention odd. What did this guy have to loose on saying his age, even if he wasn't interested in more than physical relations? Tsukishima decided to play along though. This guy wasn't going to know anymore about him than he would reveal about himself.

0927: _between 18 and 23._

kute1117: _Are you interested in meeting up? At a public space, of course._

Again, odd. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. This guy was more than straight-forward. Worrisome thoughts ran through his mind, the most pleasant of them being that he'd simply been catfished. Not that there was much to catfish. Maybe the expensive looking watch was a cheap duplicate.

It was Friday night, and Tsukishima had no plans for the night. Yamaguchi had asked if he wanted to go to a trivia quiz at one of the campus bars tonight, with two friends. Tsukishima had declined, only because he couldn't stand that pea-brain duo, the black-haired one of them being a huge know-it-all despite being astoundingly empty-headed.

He had so many reasons to say no to the man. The only reasons to say yes were speculations. People had one night stands all the time, right? And it wasn't like dating app hook-ups were uncommon. If they met at a public space he could just leave... Right? Against his better judgement, Tsukishima decided to agree.

0927: _sure. where at? kute1117: I can buy you something to eat if you'd like. I'm staying at the Park Hyatt Hotel, would you mind meeting me here?_

0927: _thats okay. at nine?_

In a hotel there would be staff easily available, so if anything went wrong there were people around. While he looked up the hotel's location, he received a final message from the man, simply saying he would be waiting at the bar in a white shirt. Tsukishima could travel to the hotel easily with the subway, and it wouldn't take that long either. Park Hyatt though? How loaded was the guy to offer dinner at an expensive-ass hotel to a one night stand?

The blonde rose from his bed and picked up a pair of jeans from the floor. They were edging on too dirty to wear, but it wasn't like they were noticeably so. Quickly, he checked he had everything he needed in his backpack, and then left the apartment. Having douched. Just in case.

The subway was packed, as expected of a Friday night. Tsukishima wore his headphones and tried his best to block out the other passengers, as well as his worries about the man. Surely, it was going to be fine (??).

As he came closer and closer to the hotel, he became more and more nervous. He told himself that if the man had been some creep he wouldn't have stayed at a fancy ass hotel like this, and he certainly wouldn't have offered to meet at a public place.

The 19-year old college student, wearing a zip-up hoodie and almost-time-to-wash jeans felt incredibly out of place as he stepped into the hotel. Most of the people there seemed important, rich or both. Arriving in black, sleek cars with tinted windows and people opening doors for them, they must've thought Tsukishima was some lost brat.

Tsukishima looked around, searching for the dining area. It was to the left, through a foyer with soft-looking chairs and sofas, many of which had people sitting on them, reading newspapers or fiddling with tablets or computers.

He garnered a few looks as he walked past, hands in his pockets, headphones around his neck.

And then he saw a man who had to be him. It was a few minutes past nine, and there was only one person sitting by the bar. Tsukishima couldn't see his face properly, but he was wearing a dress shirt and black pants. His hair was black and as far as he could tell, surprisingly messy, almost standing straight up at the back of his head. Somehow Tsukishima had imagined the man to be very official and proper in every way, based on the few things he already knew about him.

Gathering courage, Tsukishima walked to sit down on a leather-clad chair to the left of the man. If it was him, he would probably recognize Tsukishima from his profile picture. The man immediately turned his head as Tsukishima sat down.

"Well, well, well. I'm supposing you're Kei?" The man had jet black, messy hair, dark eyes and was undeniably good looking.

Feeling quite awkward and sheepish, Tsukishima nodded. The man offered his hand and introduced himself as "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Tsukishima took it, and shook it lightly. Kuroos grip was tight, and his hands were large in contrast to Tsukishima's slender ones. "Tsukishima Kei." "I know." Kuroo smirked. "Do you want to eat, or maybe just a drink?"

Tsukishima wasn't particularly hungry, and besides, he would feel a bit too odd to be offered a meal that would be far more expensive than he himself would ever pay for. "I can take a beer, I guess?" Kuroo chuckled. "Certainly." He ordered a beer with a German name, Tsukishima could tell that much.

The bartender looked at them both, probably deciding wether or not to check Tsukishimas ID. He seemed to decide against it, and asked Kuroo if the beer would also go on his room bill. Kuroo said yes and the bartender fetched a dark glass bottle from a fridge. As Tsukishima took it, Kuroo stood up, grabbing his own glass with amber coloured liquid.

"Let's go sit somewhere else, yeah?" Tsukishima followed him to a low sofa, sitting by a a few matching chairs and a table made out of dark wood with an ashtray and a vase of flowers on it. Kuroo was tall, almost as tall as Tsukishima, but somehow he seemed so much larger than him, not being as gangly and thin as the teen following him. He had broad shoulders, and Tsukishima could also tell his arms were quite built.

"Now, I'd like to talk to you a little." Kuroo said, crossing his long legs as he sat down. "You're of course free to leave whenever, I'm not interested in anybody who doesn't have an intrest in me."

"Seems fair." Tsukishima agreed, sipping some of his beer. "Great! Well then, what do you do at college?" Kuroo smiled. His smile accentuated small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Computer engineering. Software development and such." "Impressive, definitely. I'm so bad with technology." The black haired shook his head, and started talking about a close friend of his who developed computer games.

It was surprisingly easy to converse with Kuroo, as it soon would turn out. Tsukishima had never been much of a talker, but Kuroo definitely was. Nonetheless, he also listened well whenever Tsukishima did have something to say. Half an hour later, it had turned out that Kuroo had gone to college for international economics (something Tsukishima wasn't surprised at all over; Kuroo had to be some important businessman), and that he had played volleyball for most of his life. He had also offered Tsukishima some whiskey, something the latter declined. Kuroo had then fetched another beer for his companion, and another whiskey for himself.

Somewhere in the back of his head Tsukishima wondered how long they would chat and flirt. Not that he disliked it, it just wasn't what he had came here for. Kuroo was undeniably charming, good-looking and polite. Tsukishima wouldn't mind hooking up with him at all.

"But I guess I'm getting too old for all of that." Kuroo laughed and pulled out a silver, rectangular box with ornate details carved into it. About 10 long all-white cigarettes were in the box, as well as a lighter. He held one of the cigarettes up. "D'you mind?"

"No. Ruin your health all you want." Tsukishima half snorted, half chuckled, and took another mouthful of beer.

"Exactly." Kuroo laughed as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

They must've looked like an incredibly odd combination. One nerdy looking teen that was a bit too gangly and who wore a hoodie and distressed jeans, and the other a refined businessman drinking (probably) expensive whiskey and wearing an (probably) expensive white dress shirt.

"D'you hook up with people often? Especially mysterious older men?" Kuroo smirked and raised his right eyebrow. Tsukishima couldn't really tell if he was actually asking or if he was teasing him. Probably both. "Do you sugar daddy it up often? Bribe people with five star hotels?" Tsukishima pushed his glasses back up to the top of his nose.

"Not too often. And don't think you're getting away with answering questions with more questions." Gray smoke blew out of Kuroo's nose, and he took another sip of whiskey. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Only when mysterious old men bribe me with five star hotels." "Hey, hey. I have no idea where you got 'old' from. As far as I'm concerned, I'm barely even over eighteen, Tsukki."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue at his new nickname. "Jesus fucking..."

"Speaking of, are you interested in joining me in my hotel room?" Kuroo dropped the stump of his cigarette in the ashtray and looked back at the teen sitting beside him with raised eyebrows. The beer had probably made Tsukishima a bit braver, or maybe Kuroo had replaced some of the boredom with more horniness. Either way, Tsukishima put his hand on Kuroo's lap and leaned in closer. "Since the old man asked so politely, I suppose I just can't decline." The man leaned his head back in laughter. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The both of them stood up at the words, and the empty whiskey glass and the bottle of beer were left by the table.

Alone in the elevator, Kuroo put his hands on either side of Tsukishima and pushed him against the wall and grabbing the railing. They kissed, first shallow and quick, then deeper. Kuroo tasted of smoke and slightly of something that had to be whiskey. It was quite a pleasant taste. The elevator suddenly slowed down to a stop, and the two quickly pulled away from each other just in case somebody was there. The elevator announced they were on floor 14, and opened to the empty hallway.

Tsukishima followed Kuroo through the hallway, both walking a tiny bit quicker than they normally did. The black haired man opened the door to room 172 with a key card, and he held the door open to the teen.

The room was decorated with warm, earthy shades, had a large bed to the right and further in by the window there was a gathering of chairs and a sofa. Kuroo walked in immediately past Tsukishima, emptying his pockets from his cigarette case and phone, and removing his watch. Tsukishima stayed in the hallway for a bit longer, dropping his backpack and hanging his hoodie up beside Kuroo's black coat on the hangers.

Kuroo was half-sitting on the edge of the desk, hands supporting him on each side of him. "Can I have another kiss?" He smirked and leaned his head to the side. Without words Tsukishima answered by walking close up to him and kissing him. Hands were put on his hips, pulling him even closer. Kuroo broke the kiss, but continued down Tsukishima's cheek and down to his neck and collarbones. Stubble scratched the blonde lightly.

Tsukishima cheekily scooted his leg as close to Kuroo's crotch as he could, slightly grinding into the older man. He sighed, kissing Tsukishima again.

Tsukishima felt more and more impatient, heat slowly starting to gather in his crotch. He palmed Kuroo's dick, making him sigh deeply into the kiss. The blonde rubbed the hardening cock for a while through the black fabric, before breaking the kiss and falling to his knees. He unwaveringly, and without a trace of shame, looked straight into Kuroo's eyes as he opened the belt. The older man's hands tried joining to help, but were scooted away. Tsukishima pulled down the zipper, maybe slightly too slow to Kuroo's liking, and the black boxers followed. Kuroos dick was half hard, and Tsukishima took it into his hand and started pumping. Quiet swears were whispered from above, which then turned into half a gasp, half a moan, when Tsukishima took the head into his warm, wet mouth.

Teasingly and building Kuroo up to it, he sucked lightly on the head, swirling his tongue from underneath to over the slit. Gradually, he took Kuroo in deeper and deeper, until the dick was hitting the back of his throat. Kuroo leaned his head back and let out a moan. "Fuck man, can't be the first time you've done th-"

The sentence was interrupted by another moan, when Tsukishima hummed. He pulled out, cheeks hollowing. As he took the dick in his hand to stroke, he smirked up to the man before lightly grazing his lips over his balls.

Kuroo took the kneeling teen's face in his hands and guided him up on his feet to kiss him again. Still kissing Tsukishima, he guided him backwards onto the bed. Tsukishima sat down and Kuroo pulled away from the kiss. The blonde pulled his t-shirt off as Kuroo quickly dug through a small luggage bag, getting a plastic bottle out. Returning to Tsukishima, Kuroo slightly pushed the teen back, who smirked. Neither of them took their eyes off the other as Tsukishima unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off, and Kuroo poured some lube on his fingers and coated his fingers.

Tsukishima sighed, a bit strained, as Kuroo pressed his first finger against the blonde's asshole. He worked his way in slowly, and Tsukishima could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible. Not that it was a bad thing, but Tsukishima wasn't a stranger to having things in his ass. "Hurry up." Kuroo raised one eyebrow at his one night stand as he pushed into him with two fingers and taking hold of his dick with the other. Tsukishima's back arched slightly, parting his lips a little and closing his eyes.

The fingers inside him worked with a steady rhythm, scissoring to stretch him up.

"You're way too clothed." Tsukishima complained as he started working on the buttons of Kuroo's shirt. The black haired man chuckled a bit and let the younger continue to unbutton his shirt, and finally allowing him to pull it off him.

Kuroo inserted a third finger into Tsukishima, whose cheeks and neck were blushed with a soft red colour. His breathing was heavy but shallow. "You ready?" Kuroo asked and got a nod as an answer. Kuroo pulled his pants further down and stroked himself a few times with a lubed hand as he put a condom on.

As he pressed down into Tsukishima, they both moaned. Without much effort he was fully inside, and he rocked his hips slightly to ease the younger into the movement. Tsukishima put his long arms over Kuroo's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. His mouth moved to the man's jaw and neck, occasionally moaning and smiling into his skin as the thrusts became rougher.

It became almost desperate, both of them trying to climb closer to the climax. All kinds of sexual noises were heard in the otherwise quiet room. Tsukishima, despite being underneath Kuroo, held on for dear life as if he would fall through the bed. He grabbed the messy black hair with a fist, or put his long legs around Kuroo.

Just as Kuroo was repostitioning himself, trying to get a better angle, Tsukishima lightly pushed aside for him to get on his back. The next second, he had straddled him and was pushing down on Kuroo's dick.

Kuroo couldn't help but to admire the lanky teen as he rode him. His pale skin was blushed and hot, most of all on his face. His glasses had slid down a bit more than what was optimal, but obviously he didn't care. And the adam's apple that moved when sounds came from his mouth. Fuck, Kuroo felt like he would cum in seconds if he kept watching Tsukishima like this.

Tsukishima had noticed the hungry eyes on him. Obviously. He bended down and took Kuroo in for yet another deep kiss, and felt the dick twitch slightly inside him. "Fuck, I'm gonna come." Kuroo moaned. "Wanna do it on me?" Tsukishima smirked. He knew Kuroo was going to finish with those words, and indeed, he did. The muscles in his abdomen twitched and his spine curved.

The blonde got off Kuroo and half-sat down on his previous place on the bed. "Too bad, you came too early." he teased, pushing his glasses up to their correct place. Kuroo scoffed and placed himself between the boy, who was still smirking crookedly. He took Tsukishima's dick in his hand and jerked him off, kissing and sucking at the head. Kuroo noticed how the teen squirmed and how his breathing became slightly more shallow as he came closer and closer to climaxing.

Soon, quiet, repeated swears were breathed, and the teens legs lifted slightly from the bed. Pumping him faster and faster, Kuroo made him orgasm without much effort. Most of his cum ended up on his hand, some of it on Tsukishima's stomach. "Not like you could last much longer yourself." Kuroo laughed as he got off the bed, careful to not touch anything with his cum spotted hand. He made his way to the bathroom, and Tsukishima could hear him washing his hands. He returned, having taken the condom and his pants off and looking appropriately content. "You can go wash up if you want to."

The blonde got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Unlike Kuroo, he closed the bathroom door behind him. Without question, it hadn't been a mistake to come here, he thought as he peed. Among the post-orgasm endorphins he still felt a bit bitter over the fact that Kuroo had only been a one night stand. Such a waste to have a good fuck like that as a one time thing.

He wiped the cum off his stomach with some paper, flushing it down the toilet, and washed his hands before he returned to the main room. Kuroo had put boxers on, and was lying on this stomach, face pressed against two pillows. Tsukishima couldn't quite figure out how he breathed, but didn't bother the older man lying on the bed.

"I can drive you home if you want to." Kuroo mumbled, barely audible into the pillow. "I think the last train has left." Tsukishima was just zipping his pants up, and glanced at the clock on the wall. The last train had indeed left.

Tsukishima wasn't too keen on staying until the morning, so he said yes. Even though Kuroo had been a great hookup without a doubt, he wasn't interested in staying over for the night, or even worse, eat breakfast with Kuroo. The older man stood up from the bed, and walked to the closet where his clothes were.

A few silent minutes later, both of them were fully clothed and ready to leave. Kuroo opened the door for him and they walked into the hallway. Kuroo took something out of his pocket and handed it to Tsukishima. He took the neon yellow post-it note and looked at what it said. It was a phone number. Nothing else. "If you ever want to see me again. Only Fridays and Saturdays though." Kuroo shrugged. Tsukishima nodded silently as he put the note into his pocket.

"Sure." He would definitely not say no to that offer. Kuroo handed his car keys to the valet outside the hotel, and took out the silver cigarette case. Tsukishima eyed him quietly as he lit the cigarette and blew out the first cloud of smoke. He couldn't help but to wonder what Kuroo's life was like. His best guess was that Kuroo worked too much and just hadn't gotten around to settle down yet. Most people at his age were at least married. Maybe he struggled with his sexuality, much like Tsukishima had when he was younger. Some people didn't figure it out until later in life.

The valet returned with a black, sleek car that Tsukishima recognized as a Mercedes. A car which, of course, looked expensive.

Kuroo stepped on the cigarette as he took the keys from the man. The odd pair stepped inside the car and Tsukishima gave the street name to Kuroo so he could work it into the navigator.

"I thought you'd be more of a my-driver-drives-me-around person." Tsukishima commented as Kuroo started the car. He snorted as he drove out of the hotel's driveway. "Do you even have a driver's license?"

Tsukishima didn't. But he chose to shoot back at Kuroo instead of answering. "You didn't deny having a driver. Just as I thought, then."

This time, Kuroo laughed. The wrinkles appeared by his eyes again.

They didn't speak much during the ride, which didn't take too long due to the lighter early-hours traffic. Kuroo arrived at the given street, which wasn't actually the street Tsukishima's apartment was at, but two blocks off. Not that he really cared about hiding where he lived, it was mostly because it was easier to drive here than on to the smaller streets.

"Thanks for the ride. I had a good time." Tsukishima said as he stepped out of the car. "Me too. I hope you'll contact me for a second meet. Bye, Tsukki."

"Bye." Tsukishima walked back to his apartment with headphones on. He hoped Yamaguchi wouldn't be home, or that he would be asleep. Otherwise, he would have to answer questions he wasn't exactly eager to answer.

The hallway was lit as he opened the door, and Tsukishima cursed in his head. Loud (drunk) voices were heard from the kitchen, voices he recognized belonged to the group he had declined to join. And Tsukishima just accepted he would have to get through x amount of time of questions and drunk chatter. He just hoped the three would be too drunk to care too much about the wheres and with whos.

**Author's Note:**

> holler at me on twitter @caslikes


End file.
